seasons of love
by woah77
Summary: angels, demons, romance, magic, what more could you need? R
1. prelude

Aki: prelude

I ran up the stairs, and reaching the top, sprinted left down along the road. As I dashed towards the exit I paused on the bridge to rest.

And then I saw her, a beautiful woman standing in the park surrounded by a few leaves dancing in the wind. Her brown hair twisted through the wind and her eyes were shut with a slight smile on her face. I paused in my gaze to glance at my watch, and, realizing I was going to be late, dashed off. The girl, as I ran off, opened her eyes and grinned at me until I was out of sight.

I jumped down many flights of stairs as I ran towards my school, Oitaku Chugaku. It was a nice school with good teachers, but it lacked something. Something that I did not understand or realize exactly what it was, but that day it was filled.

"Hey! Geishinni, flower goddess, come help me with the math problems," My friend, Alex, called.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, after being pulled back into reality.

I walked over to his desk and glanced at the page. Algebra, a subject that really got on peoples nerves.

"What are you having difficulty with?" I asked him looking over the page.

"This multivariable quadratic equation," he said pointing at one of the problems on the page.

"Have you compared it with all the examples? These become easier if you use already created problems that are similar in form." I said to him while trying to solve it in my head.

"I have and nothing looks anything like it." He complained to me paging furiously through the book.

"Alright, here is an example that will help you out." I said taking a sheet of paper out and starting to jot down the example I had created in my head. A few minutes later, I was done.

"Thanks man. Now I can solve this thing." He said grinning.

"Yeah, no problem." I said going back to my seat.

Sitting back down in my seat I went back to thinking. As was just mentioned my name is Geishinni, which means literally flower medical god priestess and thus translates to herbal or flower medicine goddess, kind of a weird name for a boy. I am in my senior year of middle school and am planning on going to Amitaru Jogaku, one of the top schools in the area, but my grades haven't been that good recently. The only thing I'm really good at is math, and at math I am better than most college students and some professors.

Class started, my first class being English made me really annoyed, and then I saw her out the window. The woman I had seen earlier was walking straight towards our building. I gazed at her and wondered what she might want at this school, this building. It was not a conscious act, but it brought on a new adventure.


	2. Aki 1

Aki: chapter 1: Mysteries

Being curious of that woman who had entered our building I wandered around the school after class let out. I walked over by the teachers lounge and heard nothing from it and so I decided to check the offices. On my way there I heard loud voices emanating from a classroom, so I stopped to check it out.

"Why did you come here? Why did you show up after all these years?" A loud male voice shouted from inside the room.

"I found something here I liked, why? Do you have a problem?" I heard an angelic voice ask calmly.

"Yes I do, and if you keep coming I'll reveal your secret." He said.

"Oh, that I'm an angel? And what would that do?" she asked.

I crept closer to the door as they continued to speak.

"It would create a situation that even you could not hold off." He said nastily.

I peered around the corner and saw the girl from before with white wings and a male teacher I had seen once or twice with large demonic bat wings.

"And what about your secret… Demon?" she asked and she saw me peering around the corner and grinned.

I quickly pulled out of the doorway and hid behind a desk in the hall. The two of them presently finished whatever argument they were having and left the 'demon' first and the 'angel' second. The demon stormed off while the angel after waiting for him to vanish walked over to me.

"Hello there, little one." She said to me smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked a little perturbed, a little curious.

"I am the angel Shinnihaku, the 'elder goddess'. I am here to grant you a wish." She said smiling.

"Your name is just like mine! My name is Geishinni, the 'herbal medicine goddess." I said with awe.

"Isn't that nice." She said with true sincerity. "That would mean I would be your superior, in all except herbal or flower medicine."

"But all I am good at is mathematics." I complained.

"I know. That is why I have come to present you a wish, Geishinni sir." She said smiling.

"A wish. One wish? How should one use this 'wish'?" I asked.

"To get what one desires. We could provide you more wealth than you could ever use in a lifetime or we could destroy the world for you. We would never actually go to a customer that wanted to do that but we have the ability, Geishinni sir." She explained.

"How do I know you aren't bluffing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can not lie." She said plainly.

"Okay, then, do you think I am an admirable person?" I asked.

"Of course I do," she said as if it was obvious.

"See, I knew you could lie." I said as if that proved my point.

"But it's true. I admire your compassion and your kindness towards your classmates and your willingness to share your abilities with your classmates." She said list a number of points in me people disregarded.

"But those just get me taken advantage of. They aren't admirable at all. And I'm not handsome or cute or athletic at all. I hardly have any money and I don't do well in school." I said getting a little angry.

"But these are things that make you unique and thus admirable, Geishinni sir." She said again as if all my complaints were but oil on the surface of pure gold.

"All right I think I have my wish." I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"I want…" I began.

"Go on." She urged.

"…A girl like you…" I continued. "With me always."

Suddenly she began to glow a bright blue and outside I could see dark clouds brewing. Lightening began to hit the ground all over the place as runes appeared around her in a ring. Suddenly a large bolt of lightening hit the school and pierced straight through to Shinnihaku. I jumped back and I saw some of the runes fly out and lock onto me, though once they had I could see them any more. As quickly as he storm had appeared it vanished and Shinnihaku lay there on the ground. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse. It was normal and in a moment she woke up with a worried look on her face.

"Where is a telephone?" she asked me almost immediately.

"I'll show you." I said leading her off towards a payphone.

"Thank you, Geishinni sir." She said as we got there.

She dialed up a number and waited a moment.

"Hello, this is Shinnihaku… yes, concerning that wish that just went through… What! It was a valid wish? …Almighty one!" she said before she was apparently disconnected. "Well your wish has been duly granted."

"It has, that is well… um," I tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Don't worry. Your wish has been granted. I am going to stay by you always." She said smiling.

"That's… good." I said somewhat relieved. "But… what am I going to do about my parents?"

"We'll have to figure something out, won't we?" She said.

"Yes, we will." I agreed. "But it won't be easy."

"It won't be too hard. Not if I use some magic, Geishinni sir." She said simply.

"About that magic stuff…" I began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can't just go and use that willy-nilly because there aren't very many who can use that in this world." I said.

"I understand. I will not use magic in plain sight, especially during the day." She promised.

"And another thing," I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you please not call me 'Geishinni sir'? It is rather uncomfortable." I asked.

"I can not grant you any more wishes." She said plainly.

"I kind of guessed, but I thought I should…" I began mumbling.

"But I will make a special exception for you, Geishinni!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you very much, Shinnihaku!" I cried embracing her.

"It's all right." She said calmingly to me and I slowly let her go.

"Let's go home." I said starting to walk over towards the exit of the building completely unwary of those who watched me from many windows and other more hidden locations. "You'll have to hold onto me as I bike us home, which thankfully isn't far at all."

"You are very kind, Geishinni." She declared again as we were biking home. "And very gentle and very wise for your age."

"Aw, you don't need to complement me so much." I said embarrassed. "You are the angel. You are the perfection many humans aim for and others give up a beyond them."

"But as far as I have observed of humans you are as good as humans get in this day and age." She said plainly as we went up a hill. "That is as good a reason as any to complement you for personal traits."

"But I still am not as good as you are. But thanks any way. I know that you are sincere." I said gratefully. "I've never had anyone complement me for these traits."

"Then you are very welcome." She said smiling as we pulled up to our house.

There wasn't any car in driveway, which I took as odd, for my parents were usually home by this time. I went in side and walked into the living room. Setting my backpack down on a chair and picking up a note from the living room table, I swiftly realized that my parents had gone out.

"Well, my parents aren't home yet." I said before reading the note. "And it doesn't look like they'll be home anytime soon."

"Why might that be? Are they sick or hurt?" Shinnihaku asked worried.

"No, they are just taking another adventure. Apparently this one is in Africa." I answered calmly. "But that means you can stay here without any worries for quite some time."

"That's very nice. So what are we doing about dinner?" she asked me relieved.

"I'll throw something together. I might not look it but I can cook a little." I said grinning as I walked off towards the kitchen.

I set out to making a meal. I checked what we had and found a recipe that used stuff we had. Then I got to work on it, cutting vegetable, sautéing onions, and the like. Shinnihaku wandered around the house exploring so that she knew the layout of the house backwards and forwards.

An hour later I was done with dinner and said, "Shinnihaku, dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute." She called from some corner of the house and came walking.

We sat down to eat and began to dig in. we both ate in near silence, for me it was partially because I was so hungry I wasn't able to say anything. For Shinnihaku, I didn't know, but it looked like she was too amazed with what she had seen to speak. So we ate in silence and enjoyed my meal, which had come out close to the most perfect meal I had ever made. After dinner we went to get Shinnihaku a room set up for her. I wanted her to sleep in the guest room but she insisted on sleeping in my room.

"Why do you want to sleep in my room?" I asked her.

"Well, you see…" she began looking embarrassed.

"You're scared or something?" I asked.

"Um, sort of. It's just that I don't like being alone." She said blushing a bright red.

"Oh, all right. You can sleep in my room." I conceded.

"Thank you, Geishinni! I'm very glad." She said gleefully.

"Don't make so much noise, you might disturb the neighbors." I said a little irritated.

"Okay!" she said and began setting up a small bed in my room.

"Um… since you're here… would you help me study when you are done?" I asked politely.

"Of course. I couldn't just let you study alone when I'm right next to you." She said with a big grin.

"Thanks. That will help me learn this stuff." I said with detest as I looked at English and history.

"Just give me a minute," she said as I sat down to begin on the problems.

I opened up the book and began writing down the problems that I had been assigned today. I had barely figured one out when Shinnihaku sat down beside me to help me study.

"Huh? Why are you doing this like that? This is the way it should really be done."

"Oh, I see."

"You really don't understand this do you?"

"No, I don't have a clue."

And so it went for about two hours as I relearned English and history. It was, by far the most productive time I had ever spent on history or English in my entire life. Then I finished off my math homework and we got ready for bed.

"Goodnight." I said to her as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight." She said and we went to sleep.


	3. Aki 2

Aki: chapter 2: troubles

In the morning when we got up I went to go get breakfast ready and shortly afterwards Shinnihaku got up. I had some bacon frying and toast cooking all ready for us but none of it was done yet.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Um… hi! Now I have to add this to these bacon strips and …" I said working on the meal and Shinnihaku started laughing. "Is something wrong?"

"No… it's just, I realized 'herbal medicine goddess' meant." She said still giggling.

"Huh? Oh, crud, I need to stir this and focus on completing that." I said a little surprised.

"It means you a cook." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" I asked half turning around.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." She said smiling and a few minutes later I had breakfast on the table.

We sat down to eat and we both ate with haste because we needed to go to school. School started at seven and it was already 6:10. It took about twenty minutes to get to school so we had to hurry to get out on time. We finished and promptly got dressed and packed up for school. Shinnihaku claimed she would be alright because she was my in school registered tutor, which I didn't understand one word of, but I needed to get all my books together and that would take a little while.

We rushed out of the door, which I locked behind us and began down the path upon which got us to school fastest and where I met her first. I walked swiftly with her beside me we made our way up the stair together and down the long path through the park. The journey was done swiftly, but patiently, as if we didn't care if we were late, but we didn't really want to be late. With Shinnihaku time seemed to slow down, as if seconds were minutes and minutes hours. As we walked across the school grounds it seemed to me we moved incredibly slow and yet we were traveling faster than all of the other students, partially because they were all standing and staring though. We walked into my classroom and all my classmates' jaws dropped in either awe or incredulity.

"Dude, where did you get a chick like that?" and "who is she?" were all I heard as both the guys and girls crowded around me. I merely brushed them aside and answered, some what truthfully, their questions. I could not just tell them that Shinnihaku was an angel, for that would just creep them out and scare them off. I told them that she was my tutor and that she lived in my house with me. These sorts of questions continued until the teacher entered the classroom. Then my classmates, quite reluctantly, went back to their seats and class began. The lesson proceeded as normal but this time I understood what was going on and, with Shinnihaku aiding me as I did my work, I got all my work done in class.

During lunch we made my cooking, which unfortunately drew my classmates' attention because they thought it was Shinnihaku who had made the lunch. When they asked about it she promptly told them that I had made the meal and that she could cook if her life depended on it. They disbelieved her until home economist class in which I proceeded to tutor her on how to cook. My classmates still didn't believe it but were becoming much more curious about our relationship, believing it to be, accurately, more than that of a teacher-student relationship. They still had no idea how our relationship began or why it last on, but they knew it existed.

After school, as my 'mentor' and me walked to my extra curricular activity, advanced mathematics, we were rushed by several classes' worth of students who wanted all sorts of information and data. We, noticing them around the corner, vanished into an empty classroom. We, feeling relieved, went to the window and began studying.

As we studied I began to think. I really like this girl. And she… she doesn't seem to dislike me. Maybe we could go out together or even get married. I wonder what she would think about me as a husband.

"Geishinni? Are you all right? You are blushing a bright red." Shinnihaku said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I'm all right. It's just, I'd like you to, well, go out with me like as my girlfriend." I said a little nervous.

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully. "I think … I'll do it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." She said smiling.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you Shinnihaku!" I said exuberantly.

"If I'm going to be with you anyways, why not bring you pleasure as well?" she asked.

"Hmm, well…" I began but Shinnihaku swiftly interrupted me with a kiss.

At first I was almost refusing it, but after a moment I relaxed and began to enjoy it. I kissed back with all the energy that she kissed me with and we kept our selves there for a moment or two. After that we broke apart, both looking very flushed.

"That's something boyfriends and girlfriends do together, right?" Shinnihaku asked panting.

"I believe so. I have never dated anyone before so I don't have personal experience." I said also panting. "But I really enjoy it."

"So did I. But next time let's try not to pick up voyeurs." She said plainly as I looked towards the door.

There were dozens of people just out side our door. They wanted to get in, but the door was locked and nothing they attempted would get them in. I looked at them first shocked and then amused. I was so amused that I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"All these people were chasing after us because of you. Now they will be chasing after us because of me. In about two minutes they will be standing in here shocked because we have vanished on them." I explained promptly.

"We will?" she asked. "How?"

"You, my maiden, will aid us with a little magic. Otherwise we will have to wait out all eternity in this room. I think that if anything you can do can get us out of this room by going through walls it would be preferable." I answered intelligently.

"What about not using magic around people?" she asked doubtfully.

"We will go into the closet over there. Then you can use magic without them seeing you." I said playing the question off.

"I hope you're right." She said as we walked over to the closet and opened it up.

It was almost completely empty. We stepped in and shut it after us before Shinnihaku began her spell. Her chant was in a language I had never heard nor seen, but some how I understood it.

'O_h walls of this great structure, grant us passage to the outside world. We implore you so as to avoid devastation from enemies beyond. Come to our aid and allow us to pass through your boundaries._' She chanted. '_Open, we beseech you!_'

Then the walls began to become fluid and we passed through the floor to the bottom floor of the school. Then we swiftly left the building and the school grounds much to the amazement of our classmates.

On the way home we chatted about the day's happenings. From the moment we stepped in the school the day was like no other. First we were surrounded by my entire class and then after school chased by them. We locked ourselves in a classroom and agreed to go out, and then we kissed, and then we had a large company of voyeurs looking in on us so we left through the floor.

"But today was fun wasn't it?" Shinnihaku said.

"Of course. It seems like everything I do with you is fun and exciting. That's part of why I want to go out with you." I said smiling.

"I feel almost the exact same way." She said laughing. "I like you very much Geishinni. That's why I will always stay with you."

"I wonder why we feel almost exactly the same about each other?" I asked.

"Only the Almighty one know." She replied grinning. "I'll race you home!"

"I'm not going to lose." I said as we dashed down the path home.

We made it back to our house and we went to go finish my homework. After we finished I went to make dinner and we sat down to eat.

"Are you going to sleep in the same room with me again tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Why? Is there a problem with it?" she asked.

"No, but I don't think I want to spend the night chastise with my girlfriend in the room." I answered sneakily.

"What would you intend with that remark?" she asked suspicious of my motives. "You wouldn't plan on endangering an angel's virtue, would you?"

"I don't know about that. I've been known for doing much more … heinous deeds in the past. Sure, I've always been kind, but I always have a motive when I am with someone who wants to be around me when they don't need to be." I said eerily.

"Hmm. Sounds like fun. We just need to keep our clothes on. For one thing… I … well… let's just say angels don't have the same sort of education that humans do." She said blushing and stuttering.

"Of course, my maiden. I wouldn't destroy you as my maiden, just yet. The time will come when we both want that, and by that time we will both have what we need to do that." I said grinning.

"Thank you for your concern. Now we need to get up early, and if you have in mind what I think you do, we better get to bed." Shinnihaku said as she gracefully walked up the stairs.

"Be right with you." I said as I stuck the dishes in the dishwasher and followed after her.

We both got into my bed this time and after the lights were out we picked up right where we left off at school. We enjoyed many kisses, not all of them on the lips.


	4. fuyu 1

Fuyu: chapter 1: return

And so the days passed for about a month until the whether grew cold and it began to snow. By this time Shinnihaku and I had gone out many times to museums and parks together. We were what one might call thoroughly in love. But that didn't stop us from keeping certain boundaries. We both kept all our clothes on; depending on the season this might vary, but for now that was quite thick clothing. We both always told each other when we were leaving the house where we were going and for approximately how long. There had been a few mistakes, for example when one of us missed the train or got lost, but we were usually quite accurate. Our class had gotten used to her presence and it was an open secret that we had a little more going on then just that we just were student-tutor, but no one truly understood our situation.

Because of all of this, we began to expect my parents with both dread and excitement. They had been gone a little more than a month on an archeological expedition and hadn't sent a single letter, so I didn't know how they were, but I guessed that they were all right because that usually meant they were to busy digging to realize that any time had passed at all. Even so they would probably be home soon and I wanted to know what to tell them about Shinnihaku. They would probably just accept her as 'their little baby' growing up into a 'grown man,' but I was not certain. I just hoped that Shinnihaku could win them over. That hope was probably not very farfetched but I still didn't know about exactly how they would react.

Moving on to today's matters, we were walking home from a half-day at school. As we got home I check the mail and saw a letter from my parents in it. We went inside and then I opened the letter.

_Dear Geishinni,_

_It is so nice for us to be able to send you this letter of good news. We have discovered many things and opened up a tomb that no one knew anything about. We have something that we think you are old enough to start thinking about to talk about when we get home. Hopefully you have all ready broken some ground with this subject, but we want to make certain you are moving along. We will be home within a week of your getting this letter._

_Love,mom and dad_

"Well that settles it." I said. "You need to be ready for a cross-examination and so do I. That will probably occur tomorrow, although it might occur in two days. If we are lucky, they will want us to go all the way, if we aren't, well, I don't want to even think about it."

"That doesn't sound too hopeful." Shinnihaku said soberly.

"No, it doesn't, but the fact that you are an angel helps me out quite a bit." I said with a smile.

"I am an angel who can kiss." Shinnihaku said indignantly as I closed in on her.

"But still an angel," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

We held our kiss for a few moments before we decided that it should wait a few hours before we really get into it. We had lunch and then we polished off the little bit of homework assigned to me.

"Now that all of that is done, and the house is clean, and all the rooms are clean we are able to relax. Although…" I said.

"I'm not interested in relaxing." Shinnihaku said annoyed. "I want to push you down and keep you down until tomorrow."

"I'm game." I said walking towards my room.

"Not in your room. I want you on the couch. With the lights dim and the TV on." She said stubbornly.

"You picked this off of TV, didn't you? Well, we've never done it before so I'm game." I said walking down the stairs to the couch.

"I'll take care of everything." Shinnihaku said as she pushed me down on to the couch. "It'll be an adventure for the both of us, right?"

Then she leaned in began to do things I had never seen or felt. I was paralyzed because of the stimulus, but that didn't keep me from enjoying it.

"Shinnihaku! Oh, Shinnihaku! Yes, oh yes." I moaned to her as she continued. "I love you so much. And I will love you. You are not only an angel, you are my angel, and mine alone."

We both fell asleep relatively quickly because we weren't used to that kind of pleasure, but when we woke up I discovered that somehow my shirt had been removed. I went to go get another but as I put it on I noticed some marks on my chest. I ignored them for the moment but I wanted to have Shinnihaku explain what she did. As I walked back to the couch I noticed Shinnihaku still sleeping so I kissed her to wake her up.

"Huh? Is it morning all ready? Why do I have such a headache?" Shinnihaku moaned.

"Did you drink anything last night? Like alcohol or sake? You look like you were drunk." I said curiously.

"I think I drank some soda or it looked like soda. Soda never did this and that 'soda' tasted weird." She said a little annoyed. "Can you talk a little quieter?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go check some of this 'soda' out." I said and walked over into the kitchen.

There I found the perpetrator of drunkenness, beer, sitting on the counter. I checked it and it was only half full, so Shinnihaku must have gotten drunk off less than four ounces of beer. I chucked the can in the garbage and went back to Shinnihaku.

"Please don't drink that stuff again. That which you drank was a substance called alcohol, or in this case beer. It makes individuals drunk soon after they drink it. Being drunk is a slurry state in which one loses full control and memory of their actions." I said. "The results of those actions are not usually very pleasant at all."

"Got it. Alcohol has terrible side effects. Thus don't drink it. That works for me." She said as she got up. "I need a shower."

"Go ahead. I'm all most ready to go. Once your ready we'll leave." I declared promptly. "Take some aspirin, it's supposed to help."

I packed up my stuff and glanced at the calendar before realizing there would be no school. Today was the day the school was founded on. I left my backpack on the chair where I had it and wondered what to do today. Maybe the beach or maybe we would just stay home or go to a museum or maybe -.

"HEY, Geishinni! Can you give us a hand with our stuff?" I heard my father call.

"Um yeah! One moment!" I replied and ran out to my parents.

"How are you doing, kid?" My father asked.

"Just fine, thanks." I said.

"Can you help us carry these artifacts in?" my mother asked.

"Sure. Just so you know I have a friend over and they are in the bathroom right now." I said.

"Oh, a friend, is it? We won't bother them," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up a box of ancient artifacts. "Where do you want these?"

"Put them in the living room and hallway. They'll only be here for a few hours so you and your friend should go out while we take care of them." father said.

I carried the box into the living room and set it down. Then I went back and made a few more trips back and forth between the truck and the living room before Shinnihaku got out the shower and came down to the living room.

"Hi," I mumbled as I set down a huge box of artifacts.

"Hi. What are you doing there?" she asked as if she was oblivious of the obvious. "Why are you carrying that box?"

"My folks are back." I said. "They brought their excavation home. It now needs to be inside."

"Oh! Can I meet your parents?" she asked excitedly. "I want to meet them."

"Let's get out of the way for now. You'll be able to meet them later. For now it is best we leave the area." I said assuring her. "Let's go to a museum."

"Okay. We can go to a museum and then we will go and meet your parents." Shinnihaku said determinately.

"Exactly. Now let's get out of the way." I said urgently. "We should go now."

And with that the two of us left my houses premises. We walked to the train station and rode off into the downtown area of our city before walking to a museum we had never been to before. We went inside and paid our fee before going to explore the museum.


	5. fuyu 2

Fuyu: Chapter 2: Learning

When we were finished in the museum we started back home and got some hot dogs at a local vendor as we walked. We got on the train and Shinnihaku leaned her head on my shoulder. She shut her eyes and in that moment she looked particularly angelic.

"I'm so tired." She said quietly. "And my head hurts."

"Did you have fun?" I asked curiously. "Was this a fun experience?"

"Anything and everything I've done with you has been pleasant." She answered. "It is really fun being with you."

"I'm glad. I thought you might not like me for dragging you out here." I said relieved but Shinnihaku was already asleep.

When we got home, I had carried Shinnihaku mostly on my back; my parents greeted me at the door, and ignored Shinnihaku almost completely. I set her down on my bed and walked back down to my parents.

"So this is your 'friend'?" my mother asked. "You could have told us."

"Um… well I didn't know how you would react." I said carefully. "I didn't want to infringe on any of your boundaries."

"That's thoughtful of you. But when it comes to girls, just so long as none of our other rules are broken, you have free reign." My father said reassuringly.

"The thing is, she has been living here for about a month now." I said. "And I don't think we can just push her out, for various reasons."

"That's fine with us. I think you have good taste and even better luck. We support your decision as well the path you've chosen." He said with affirmation.

"Thank you very much." I said bowing.

"Thank us after you've scored." My mother said. "And not a minute sooner."

"I will." I declared. "And I'm certain I'll be able to score with her eventually."

"You had better be because I want to have a girl like her as a daughter in law." My father said. "Of all the women I've seen, she has impressed me more than any other."

"Father!" I moaned indignantly.

**Whack** mother had hit father so hard he collapsed on the spot. I stood there a little surprised for a moment. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about him. Go check on your friend. She'll be waking up soon." Mother said cheerfully despite having just smacked father.

I smiled at her and nodded. Then I jumped over dad and walked up the stairs. I went into my room and sat by Shinnihaku's side, putting my hands in my lap. I waited patiently for her to wake up for many hours, before passing out beside her.

When I awoke, Shinnihaku was stroking my hair and I had my head in her lap. I relaxed there and smiled. Shinnihaku stopped after a moment and I sat up slowly.

"Good morning." Shinnihaku said.

"Good morning." I replied. "How long have you been up for?"

"Not long. You just looked really cute asleep like that," she answered smiling.

"Well, I could say the same about you when you were asleep." I said grinning. "I would have to push you down if you look like that when you're awake."

"Then I'll just have to be careful around you." She said. "Oh… how did your talk with your parents go?"

"Great. Just great. They said you could stay as long as I'm not disturbing them. Since we tend not to disturb people that won't be a problem." I answered simply.

"Can I be greedy just for once?" Shinnihaku asked me pleadingly.

"I guess so. Why?" I asked confused.

"I want you to reserve your kisses for me alone." She said.

"I can do that. Just one thing." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You do the same." I declared.

"Deal." She said before leaning in and kissing me. Then I kissed her back and knocked her down onto the bed. We continued to kiss for a few minutes until my mother knock on the door. Then we sat bolt upright me in the chair and her on the bed.

"Come in." I said stiffly.

"Geishinni? Shinnihaku? Would you two like to go out and party today? Because we just got back from a trip and we still have a little money left over we could go party if you wanted." My mother said smiling before noticing our flushed faces. "Oh, did I just walk into the middle of something? I'm sorry."

"It is okay. We should go to this party." I said.

"Why?" Shinnihaku asked.

"Because it will be fun." I declared and we both got ready to shower and get cleaned up. We each took a shower one right after another and we got dressed and ready to go where ever this party was going to be.

"We are ready." I declared coming down the stairs with Shinnihaku.

"Good. Good. We were just wondering when you would be. Now let's go off to the ocean blue. There we will enjoy a day of water, sand and family." My father declared with gusto.

"Sounds good to me. But Shinnihaku, do you have a swim suit?" I asked her.

She blushed scarlet and shook her head. Then my mother took her aside and in a few minutes came back with Shinnihaku holding a bag. We all grinned and set out towards the warm beaches, because even in winter there are warm beaches. One just needs to know where to look.

We stopped at the first warm beach we found and there were no people on it, so we unloaded and set up on the beach. We changed behind some rocks and then proceeded to play on the beach. Shinnihaku had apparently received a swimsuit that fit her perfectly, but was not of a design that she could be comfortable in. To make her more comfortable I took her aside and pushed her down.

"You don't like having me able to see so much skin?" I asked seductively making her turn her head in embarrassment.

"No… it's not hat I don't like it… I just… well…" she was blushing a deep red as I pushed closer.

"I think you're beautiful in that swimsuit." I said huskily. "So beautiful that I want you right here. But we agreed we wouldn't do that until we were both ready."

"Please stop. You're embarrassing me. I don't want to be seen like this. It makes me feel, feel so dirty." She said blushing as even deeper red.

"But it is only three of us here. What would you do if there were more than three? Die? You might be embarrassed right now but you'll get used to it." I said reassuringly. "Now do you want my embarrassment remover?"

"Sure." She said a little more confidently. I leaned in and kissed her. She suddenly forgot everything else and kissed me back. Then, after moment we broke the kiss and went to join my parents on the beach.

"You're back. We were just wondering where you had gone." My mother said smiling. "Now let's go get in the water."

"Of course." We said and ran down the warm beach into the water. Shinnihaku and I swam out quite a ways before stopping on a sand bar. We smiled at each other and ran up and down the sand bar trying to catch each other.

"My, I haven't this much fun in- " Shinnihaku began.

"Forty-eight hours?" I suggested teasingly. "Or was it less than one?"

She took a swipe at me but I dodged it. "Sorry, sorry. I meant it all in good fun. Tell me, how long were you going to say?" I asked.

"Over ten years." She finished exasperated.

"That's a long time. Are you telling me that all your time with me hasn't been that fun?" I asked annoyed.

"No. It's just I didn't enjoy it like I enjoyed it ten years ago." She replied simply. "I love the time we spend together."

"That's good to hear. Now how about we crank up the fun notch?" I asked her grinning.

"Huh? How? What would you do?" she asked bewildered.

"This." I declared as I pushed her down for a kiss. She resisted for a moment but seemed to decide better of it and put herself into a deeper kiss. I took control of her mouth and then reached down the straps of her swimsuit to her rear and squeezed.

"Ah! Geishinni! What are you?" she asked as she broke my kiss, but within moments I had her mouth again. I continued and she relaxed and began to enjoy it. After a few minutes we stopped and Shinnihaku looked away embarrassed. "Pervert. Seducer. Why did you do that?"

"To go deeper in our relationship. Why else? I wanted to do something different that we hadn't done yet." I declared grinning through her rage. "Are you ready to continue or is it too much for you?"

"I could continue, but right now I feel hungry." She declared. "Come on let's go get some food."

"Sure." I said grinning as she returned to her cheerful self. We swam back to the shore and ran over to where my parents had a grill going. We sat down on some towels and grabbed a couple of burgers. We sat there and ate silently as we both were lost in thought about what we, no what I, had just done.

"You two should put some sun tan lotion on each other or else you'll burn and every one in school will get upset with you." My mother said. "But don't do it here. Behind the rocks is a much better place for you."

We both agreed on what she said, all until the behind the rocks part. Then while I was hesitant, Shinnihaku was all for it. Apparently she didn't want anyone to see her with me touching her. Why she cared was beyond me, either it turned her on when she didn't want to be, or she was to embarrassed to do anything like that in the open. I was more inclined to believe the latter, but I wasn't certain. Well anyway we went behind the rocks and Shinnihaku put lotion on me while I was pensive. When she was done she lay down on her back and unhooked her swimsuit.

"Geishinni. Geishinni!" she called. "It's your turn to help me. Put the sun tan lotion on me, okay?"

I grinned and sat on her back as I began to squirt some lotion on to her back. She grimaced as I massaged it into her skin. I could tell she didn't like the cold of the lotion, but she had asked for it. I leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Do you like being trapped under your boyfriend?"

"Geishinni? Geishinni, please, don't toy with me. I am not liking your teasing." She gasped as I laughed a little. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"You were the one who wanted to be behind the rocks. You almost begged me to do this. You wanted me to put lotion on you. I'll bet you even liked my massaging even though you'd never admit it." I pressed as I kissed her shoulder. "You wanted this situation."

"I did." She moaned as I pushed further down her back. "Since you were being so bold earlier I wanted to show how bold I could be to. It seems my plan may have backfired. I was supposed to seduce you, but it seems I am yours."

"I have always been yours, but that is probably why you could seduce me. But you are wrong, your plan did succeed. I was totally seduced, but unfortunately for you, my being seduced means that you get pushed down or, in this case, held down." I explained as I left a trail of kissed down her back. "Would you be willing to turn over?"

"Not yet. I am not even comfortable with even the thought of any one, not just you, looking at my bare back or touching my butt." She said trembling, from more than just pleasure or passion. "But I am trying for you. And I promise, there will come a time when we will both be ready."

"I understand. Can I stay here for a while?" I asked calmly as I stopped kissing her and just relaxed on her back. "I want to be alone with you like this for a while." I said and she nodded, allowing me to relax and set my head down on her shoulders. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sounds and smells, from both Shinnihaku and the ocean.

After a while we got up, both fully covered in lotion, and we got something else to eat. We went and played in the water some more but we both understood that there was to be no more kissing today. For one thing I did not want to be so addicted to kissing that I had to kiss Shinnihaku during the school day. That would be bad for both of us. It would create a school wide scandal, so that meant until high school there would be no kissing during the school day. We would be just fine with that just so long as we didn't kiss too much during the rest of the day. At last the day ended and while my parents drove us back we fell asleep in the back of the car.


	6. fuyu 3

Fuyu: Chapter 3: Preparations for…

Christmas was approaching quite fast and I still had to think of some thing to get Shinnihaku. My mother and I had spent many hours looking for something but I had yet to find something. So it came down to this, I was going to take Shinnihaku down town to look at what shops had. What ever she found that she liked I would get for her for Christmas.

There was just one problem with this plan. Shinnihaku had become more and more used to being intimate with me around others. This could be a problem if any one from my school recognized us down town, which was becoming a more and more likely occurrence. So I had to warn her to limit it to hugging whilst people could see us. Not that I disliked her but unneeded attention from the school board and such would be trouble some. I was going to tell her all this before we left and we were going to do this today. I wasn't going to tell her it was to get a Christmas present for her, I would say I was running an errand and would do the errand while passing by many different shops.

After class, as we walked home, I asked her I she wanted to go shopping with me and she agreed so we went over to the train station instead of towards home. On the way I explained why she couldn't be as intimate and what the precise barriers were. She nodded her way through it all so I wondered if she really heard me, but I had nothing else to go on so I accepted it.

As we walked down the streets we saw all sorts of shops, but Shinnihaku didn't seem interested in any of them. I slowed down our pace a little and headed towards the more 'feminine' shops. Even there, though, she didn't seem interested in them. That is until we passed one shop.

This shop was not an ordinary shop. It seemed to handle only relatively rare and exotic items. But Shinnihaku seemed to have her eyes fixed upon a dress in the shop. It didn't look special, but I could tell that there was something more about that dress. Since Shinnihaku liked the dress I would be sure to buy it for her, although my parents would most likely help me, with or without their knowledge.

My ulterior objective complete we went to go get what I had originally claimed I was getting before heading home. On the way home Shinnihaku fell asleep on my shoulder, as she seemed to do every time we went shopping, and to some degree when we went out. I just let her because it didn't harm me and she looked really cute like that.

When we got home I gave my mom the thumbs up. She smiled and nodded at me. I took Shinnihaku up to my bed and kissed her on the lips to wake her up. It had the intended effect, though not in the intended method. She woke up, but instead of either respond to the kiss or pushing me away, she pushed me down and kissed me. After a couple of minutes she seemed to come to her senses and stopped, but she seemed different some how. Not understanding it, I chose to ignore it and moved onto doing my homework with her. We completed that in a rather short time because I had been getting much better at all of my bad subjects like history and English.

"Now as a reward…" Shinnihaku gestured for me to lean in. I did and was surprised at how swiftly she moved in and kissed me. "That's for doing such a great job today."

"Thanks, Shinnihaku. I can only do it because of your teaching though. Without you none of my recent accomplishments could have occurred." I declared seriously, but Shinnihaku just laughed and smiled. "I'm serious." I declared but that just seemed to make her laugh harder.

"You learn through physical methods. Any one could have caused these same breakthroughs, though I might have been particularly effective." She said grinning as she stepped over towards me.

"What does that mean?" I asked her as she pushed me down onto the bed.

"It means you learn by this sort of thing." She said as she kissed me in a way she had never done before. "This is your instructor."

Her kisses both intoxicated me and aroused me and I couldn't understand how she had become like this. I was not only shocked but also impressed and as she continued I was entranced by her kisses and her touches.

My body was so finely attuned to her touches that I was moaning under her control. She removed my shirt and had me tamed to her touch, and then it all stopped. My senses returned and the pleasure died away. Shinnihaku backed off and I looked at her.

"What did you do to me?" I asked quite shaken. "How did you do that?"

"Like I said you are taught by physical methods. Body contact, especially pleasurable contact, teaches you things that words never could. If you had dated another girl you would have improved as much without me." She said almost disappointedly. "You shouldn't act as if I caused your improvement."

"But it was your physical contact that caused it. Not someone else's. I don't care who could have done it. You did it and that is what matters to me." I declared. "Don't belittle your influence just because another could have caused it. It was your doing and it is your place to take credit for it."

"But I…" she stumbled over her words.

"No excuses. No come and give your student a different kind of lesson. I was shocked by what you were doing before, but I liked it. I wouldn't mind your continuing down that road." I said smiling. "And that was something I doubt any human girl could have done to me."

"Your right. Angels can produce some effects that humans dream of." She said as she pushed me down again. "But with you, you get to feel it."

She went back to what she had been doing before and I passed out because of her touches. In my dreams she was there as well, looking over me until morning when we awoke. When I awoke I noticed neither of us had a shirt on and I had little reddish pink marks all over my body that I attributed to Shinnihaku getting a little carried away. To make it up to her I made a few of my own all over her body before taking a shower. Not to long afterwards Shinnihaku barged in still with no shirt on almost crying. She jumped right into the shower almost immediately and then she noticed me with out a scrape of clothing on. I blushed a deep red and turned away to hide some of my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked her turning the water off.

"N-nothing is wrong." She said stuttering and blushing a deep red hue as well.

"You told me you couldn't lie, and yet here you are lying. Tell me what is wrong all right? I want to help you." I said with great concern. "And because of the relationship we're in, it is my concern and business."

"I… I may be losing my angelic status." She said a little more calmly. "I don't know what would happen if I did because I'd still be a spiritual being, but since I've fallen for a human I don't know what to do."

"Relax. Do you think you will lose any status with me because you are not an angel? Don't you trust my interest in you? Why should it matter if you aren't an angel if I love you?" I asked her turning towards her.

"It shouldn't. I'm being stupid. Sorry for bothering you with this. I feel much better now." She said calmly as she walked towards the door.

"Take a towel. You still don't have a shirt on." I said and she covered her self before leaving the room.

Not long after that I got out of the shower and got dressed. Before I had finished Shinnihaku came in carrying a slip of paper. The slip of paper had an upside pentacle with a circle around it drawn in blood. Below that was a Sanskrit rune that I did not recognize but could tell it meant nothing good for us.

"I found this under our bed just now." Shinnihaku said gravely.

"That is not a good thing, right?" I asked confused.

"It stinks of blood magic. Dark black stuff. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" she asked very seriously.

"No I wouldn't. But you do remember the demon at school? He probably practices this stuff with all the students and since I had an angel it made me a bigger target." I said as I put my shirt on. "If you want we can check on him today."

"I will do it by myself." She declared as she left the shower. "Go to school without me. I'll be back by dinner."

Well this had become interesting. I need to get her a gift and needed to take out a demon. A crazy day was ahead but I would get her the gift she desired. But that was going to be six hours later. Now I had to go to school for the first time without my tutor in over a month. Needless to say there were many questions and rumors flying around about why she wasn't there even though I declared she was just running an errand. Which she was, after a fashion.

The day proceeded smoothly with the exception of constant interruptions from both boys and girls, either asking me what happened or asking me out. I was thankful when the day had ended, but I also felt guilty, for I had broken many girls hearts today. Anyway I went over to the train station and rode downtown to get Shinnihaku her gift.

As I walked to the store I felt a gush of very cold wind that froze me to the bone. I continued my journey but the wind seemed to be getting more and more constant. Finally I made it to the shop. I walked in and instantly felt much warmer. I went and found what Shinnihaku had admired and bought it for her before going outside and running back to the train station and getting on the first train home. As I rode back I contemplated what to do to hide the dress until Christmas. I figured that letting my parents hide and wrap it for me was probably the best choice, as Shinnihaku wouldn't be able to detect any lie from me and wouldn't question my parents. As I walked home I was whistling some random tune before the sky began to darken. I ran home as fast as I could because I needed to check the time. When I got home my clock read that it was still early in the afternoon. I handed my gift over to my parents and went outside. Snow was falling and clouds eclipsed the sun but that wasn't what I was worried about. Shinnihaku's presence, which I had felt almost constantly since her arrival, had diminished. I went out searching for her because if she was right about her angel status diminishing then she might not be able to defeat the demon by herself.

I ran towards where her presence was as fast I could. I was panting before I even got close but I just kept on running. The snow seemed to be coming down even harder as I got closer. Some one or something did not want me to reach her, so it seemed. But I was not deterred. I rushed headlong into the dangers that were presented without so much as a second thought. As I neared though, I saw a huge fortress of ice. No one else on the street noticed it so it must have been Shinnihaku's spiritual nature rubbing off on me. I approached it and opened the doors. Inside I found what looked like a cathedral of blood made from ice. The pews all appeared to be black stone and the pulpit was bloodied granite. On the alter lay Shinnihaku, and although I did not see the Demon at the moment I was certain he was near. Streams of blood flowed from as if hundred bulls had been slaughtered right there and placed in a pit just below her. As I approached I had a growing feeling of dread and just seeing Shinnihaku didn't nothing to alleviate it. As I neared her I noticed she was not bound, but also that she was not conscious. Apparently whoever had captured her had made sure she wouldn't wake up before she was dealt with. The pulpit was glowing, or it looked like it, if a glow can be black. Suddenly snow started to billow in to the cathedral so I started to run to Shinnihaku, but just before I got there a previously invisible wall of ice stopped me. I battered at it but it proved impervious to all my attacks. I searched for something, anything that could break it but found nothing.

Finally, as a last usage of my energy, I searched inside my self for a tool that I could use and found one small thing. This small aspect of my life that I had almost entirely disregarded because it hadn't helped me before, my training by the great martial artist Daisuke. I found what he had told me when I was about top lose some thing that I really wanted but I didn't have the strength to get it. I was to let loose the loudest shout, loudest Kyo I could and then to instantly strike my barrier. Having nothing else I could rely on I did it. I let loose a shout like none I had ever released. It felt like my throat had burnt out but I didn't care. I struck the ice wall with no hesitation with all of the strength I could muster and it broke. The wall broke right where I struck it. It wasn't a hole one could fit through but I had damaged it I struck again and again with a series of Kyo in a circle before I punched the circle out. I slid through the gap and ran it Shinnihaku before carrying her out of the cathedral into the now snow filled streets and back towards home. But her body was so cold I hardly recognize it. As I carried it away I suddenly had an idea.

Her spirit had been diminished, right? And a lot of it had rubbed on to me, right? So why not try to rub it back? I leaned in and kissed her and a sudden rush of warmth hit her face. I could see a blush of color rising and some of her muscles began to move. I kissed her again and she was almost like a sleeping person. I began to run as fast as I could to carry her limp, sleeping body all the way home. When I got home I took her straight to my room and laid her on the bed and began again. Starting at the mouth I kissed her all the way down to her breast and paused there. As I planted my kisses Shinnihaku began to awake and become aware. But I didn't realize that as I continued down her towards her stomach. I didn't realize it, that is, until she started moaning. Then I stopped and she panted and gasped for breath.

"Geishinni! What? How? Where?" she said glancing around wildly. "I'm in your room, and I was asleep. Then you took advantage of me. PERVERT!" she screamed as I ducked under her blows as she tried to strike me.

"Cool it. Cool it. Shinnihaku do you remember what you did this morning?" I asked as dodged her assault. "You went to go defeat that demon? I just rescued you and it seemed like kissing you was the only thing that would wake you up." As I said this, her assault died down and she panted a little because of her exertion.

"That demon had more power than I did. I couldn't defeat it and it captured me. Taking it on was more difficult than I expected. Now I don't even know if I can take it on." Shinnihaku said looking terribly depressed. "I want him gone but I can't get rid of him alone. Why am I so weak?"

"Hey. Hey. Let me help you. I might just be a human but humans have been known for spiritual talents in the past right? And I did save you, right?" I asked while stroking her back. "I want to defeat this demon with you. Not alone, with you. Neither of could do it on our own right? I mean if had to go through one more barrier I would be able to speak right now, much less use my hands. Let's do it together, your spells, my mind, our hearts."

"You'd do that for me? You would help me, this bound spirit, this 'half angel' defeat a demon in its fortress, just to bring a smile to my lips?" she asked and I nodded. "You would risk your life for me? Why? Why would you do this for an angel that has fallen?"

"Because this 'angel that has fallen' is the woman that I love more than any other and she is the only one I would ever do this for." I said smiling down on her. "Are you ready to go now?"

"I might be, but you sure aren't. Look at you. Your entire body is covered in cuts and bruises, and it sounds like your voice box is on the way out." She said pushing me down. "Let me heal you. I think I can still do that. You haven't yet 'destroyed' a part of your body so accelerating regeneration should still be in my power."

I lay down and relaxed as she began to chant her spell. Then I felt my muscles and skin knitting them selves back together. My veins and arteries were repaired and so was my voice box. My voice box was not only repaired but strengthened and would now be able to project my voice even louder than before. Shinnihaku ended her spell and I sat up and grinned.

"You abilities in that regard haven't weakened." I said grinning at her. She grinned back and we got ready to go. "We'll have to bring some things, or else neither of us will survive."

After gathering some things we went out to where the cathedral was but we found nothing. Then we looked about for any signs that the demon had been there, but were also disappointed. Then we looked about for any signs that the demon had been there, but we were disappointed because these too did not exist. We went back to the school to find see if the 'teacher' had come back there. We didn't find him, but this time we were not disappointed. He had left a lot of clues to his presence there, from identification to credit cards to letters, most specifically from girls, both students, teachers, and those outside the school. We found out his address and followed people's directions to get there.

When we got there we were surprised by the size of his house. He had a freaking mansion! Bewildered we rang the doorbell and he let us in. after the gates opened we entered into his mansion and walked towards the main building. We opened the doors and entered in and we noticed to sets of guest slippers right in front of us.

"This is way too convenient." I complained. "There is no way that any one could predict our movements this accurately. And even if they knew our movements, how could they know our numbers."

"No idea. But let's take advantage of what we're given so that we do not fall behind him and can remain comfortable." Shinnihaku said cheerfully. "I have never been in a traditional Japanese house before."

We proceeded with caution down the hallway until we came to a set of doors that were unlocked and we opened them. We passed through the doors from a traditional Japanese house into a wicked world of cabalism. Shinnihaku looked horrified through out the entire walk we had, and while I couldn't blame her for most of it, some of it entranced me as stuff to do with Shinnihaku at some other time, quite a while from now. We proceeded towards a throne in the middle of all the chaos and when we reached it we saw the demon standing before us. I glared up at it and Shinnihaku readied for any action that it might attempt. But the demon just laughed, and grinned down at us. It almost seemed to be goading us onwards, and then I noticed something. Behind him, on the throne, was a charm. I knew it because I had seen the one that Shinnihaku was complaining about and I realized that the world we were in was an illusion created by that charm. I glanced at Shinnihaku and she had noticed it as well, so we both looked ahead and glared at the demon.

"You, my friend, are going to pay for hurting my girlfriend and my lover, and it will not be a pleasant feeling." I said coldly. "It will hurt like the flames of a thousand fires and the lashes of thousands of whips, for hurting those in my care is an unforgivable act. Please do not make it any more excruciatingly painful for you than it has to be, because I don't care much for what happens to you while I am seeking retribution."

The demon just laughed, but that was before Shinnihaku and I dashed towards not the demon, but the talisman. As he noticed Shinnihaku preparing a spell that negated talismans, he ran towards he and forgot about me. I ran in around his back and grabbed the talisman off the throne. Shinnihaku leapt over the demon and dispelled the talisman in my hands, banishing the illusion from my eyes. I was once again in a traditional Japanese house in the entrance to the room we had just opened the door to.

There stood the demon in front of us in its true form. It was a hideous beast vaguely resembling ghoul with large bat wings, but it had some very insect like features. Its head was similar to a spiders and it had a scorpion's tail. It had long blade like claws and a thin, almost frail looking, body that radiated power. I was almost horrified until Shinnihaku assumed her 'true form', which was like an eagle crossed with lion. She had the head and wings of an eagle but the body of a lion. Her body was muscular, but also very feminine, as if she was merely inside a cocoon of this beast. She reared up on her hind legs and her feathers locked and suddenly her eagle wings began to look like blades coming out of her back. I felt her presence around me, and I realized that I, too, had changed into some other form. Upon my back I had received the shadow wings and upon my body the shadow armor. Daisuke had told me of these at one time and although I doubt either of us could have known it then, but it was man's 'true form.' The wings were bony like a bat's yet feathered like a raven's. The armor was an amorphous suit of full plate with blades jutting out at random and it was constantly molding to suit my every motion. Even though I had no idea how Daisuke knew of this, I could see how he'd like it. I glanced at Shinnihaku and we prepared to attack.

Shinnihaku moved first, sliding across the ground swiftly while circling around the demon. Her feet moved so swiftly that they always looked like they were in the same position that they were in when she started and she had some how just hopped over the location where she had ended up though to me her movements seemed slowed. I followed in her shadow, because I knew, somehow, that she would alter her course last moment and it would give me an opening. She did as I predicted and I slid in low and punched, but it didn't come out a punch; for a blade jutted straight from my fist through where the demon was he had just jumped over my head so I had my blade follow him until he landed and got sliced in the shoulder, and Shinnihaku had already circled around and she struck at the same time using her bladed wings. His body held her fast though and he used the moment to strike her in the back with his wicked tail, causing a huge gash down it. I spun in place using my wings to cut his back apart and tear his tail off. Then I began a rapid succession of bladed blows to his back before sliding back away from him, as Shinnihaku had already backed off. As I myself backed off I realized I was covered in his blood. The ghoul of a demon had an incredible amount of blood and I had much of it all over the armor I wore.

I went to join Shinnihaku and use my armor to heal her wounds. She looked at me and nodded, although she had a pained expression; I knew she didn't like the thought of all the demonic blood entering her but she needed her back repaired. I placed my hands over the wound and some of my armor entered the wound and became part of the flesh. Her wings suddenly darkened and a bit of shadow played across her face. She had changed irreversibly and intended to make the cause of that change pay dearly. She moved even faster now so quickly that even with my accelerated senses I could hardly keep up with her I followed as swiftly as I could, but I couldn't nearly keep up with her. As she struck at the demon he cruised over her and went for me. I tried to defend myself he whip around me with his leathery wings and pulled me in before rending my back to pieces. My armor fixed the wounds with the excess material around, demons' blood, and I could already feel the taint slipping though my blood stream. Unfortunately for the demon, lovers' revenge was rarely merciful, and here it wasn't either. My armor emitted blades in every direction, as I broke free from his grip tearing him up as Shinnihaku dropped in from above and broke his wings. The taints in our blood streams were spreading fast and it was beginning to affect my judgment, that would have made me stop, but Shinnihaku was already about to do the same thing I was so we did it together. Our wing blade crossed each other as we severed his head.

As we reverted forms we began to cry. "We are done with him." I said between sobs.

"But at what a cost. I'm no longer an angel and you aren't even human. Look at you, you're hurt, quite badly." She said and I noticed that the demon had done so much damage that my back was unable to heal it self. I had a moment before I collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


End file.
